Sing It From the Beacon
by DreamingLilac
Summary: Welcome to Beacon, a prestigious Academy from the universe of RWBY. There are many stories to tell, and many songs to tell said stories. This is an archive of songfics inspired by RWBY, their characters and various music. Fear not, I will try not to just copy/paste lyrics if I can help it (since it's against the rules to do so).
1. Prologue

-An Introduction-

Welcome to Beacon, a prestigious Academy from the universe of RWBY. There are many stories to tell, and many songs to tell said stories.  
This is an archive of songfics inspired by RWBY, their characters and various music. Fear not, I will try not to just copy/paste lyrics if I can help it (since it's against the rules to do so). I promise that I will try to the best of my ability to paraphrase the mood for each song used. In the description, I will include what songs were influenced.

I hereby declare that none of the material to be used is solely mine. RWBY and their characters are sole property to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.  
Songs to be used belong to their appropriate owners and will be credited individually as I list each song for each chapter.


	2. Chapter 1--Frosted Glass

This first chapter features Weiss and centralizes on how she became the ice-queen we see when we first meet her. This is a double song-fic! Two songs in one chapter.  
The songs that correspond to this chapter are Reflection from Mulan (C) Disney and Let it Go from Frozen (C) Disney.

* * *

Looking up worryingly at the balcony where her father and an engineer stood, Weiss silently hopes today will be a better day.

"Alright, Weiss, are you ready?" Her father asked. "Ready!" Weiss nodded as she got into position. "Don't slouch! Do you want to get knocked over?" Weiss's father commanded. Weiss corrected her posture. "No no no! You're off balance, Weiss! Your foot is too far out." He barked once more. Weiss looked down at her foot and slid it back a bit. "There. Now, begin." Her father said to the engineer.

As Weiss battled the robot, she managed to land a few hits, but the robot soon had the upper hand and almost drove his sword down upon her. "STOP!" Weiss' father roared. The robot then stopped in mid-swing. Wiess got up and looked up at the disapproving gaze of her father. "Disgraceful." He said as he shook his head. Just then, a security guard walked up to him. "Mr. Schnee, it's the White Fang, again." "What!? Of all the-! ...Weiss! Go back to your room and don't come out until I send someone to get you. Do not disobey me!" Weiss' father growled. Weiss hung her head in defeat.

Once the door was securely closed, Weiss felt her legs give out as the weight of her shame overwhelmed her. Once again, she had been a disappointment to her father. "Why...? Why can't I seem to do anything right?" She whispered. Kneeling before the mirror across from the room, she gazed at it's reflection. A seemingly perfect girl reflected back with porcelain skin, eyes blue as the heavens, and delicate silvery hair. Only one thing ruined the perfect image-and Weiss finally let the tears flow. "No matter how hard I try...I can never be the perfect girl my father wants me to be."  
Looking back up at the glass, she sees the tear-stains on her face and brushes a stray drop from her cheek.

Slowly, she finds her eyebrows lower as she scowled, "What use will crying do!? Feelings are an unnecessary burden. To show your true emotions is undignified." The many times she's heard her father lecture her about that... "Weiss, in order to protect the public image, we have to conceal how we're feeling. Any sign of weakness, and it can be used to the advantage of the press, or even the White Fang."

Breathing going from shaky sobs to deep, drawn out breaths of rage, she glares at the mirror. "I can't show my feelings?! I have to hide my true self away!? Fine! I can be cold." Balling up her fists, Weiss gets up. "The sniveling crybaby Weiss will never be seen again!" Soon, Weiss finds Myrtenaster in her hands and slashes at the mirror, causing the reflection to shatter with frost covering the edges of the cracks. "No more holding back! It's time to grow up, Weiss! Tears will not protect your family from the White Fang, nor will they gain your father's approval. Don't listen to what anyone else say about you or your family, or the company. Shut them all out!"

Just then, Weiss turns as she hears a knock and the door opening to reveal one of her maids. "Ma'dam, your father would like to have a word with you." As the maid lead on, in the mirror remains a reflection of a girl. She had porcelain skin, eyes blue as the heavens, and delicate silver hair. On her face she wore a frown, and tears continue to fall.


	3. Chapter 2--Nightmares

Aaa! So many feels upon writing this chapter! Ruby has a nightmare and Yang has to comfort her. Told from Yang's pov.

This chapter inspired by the song You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins (as known from the movie Tarzan) (C) Disney and Phil Collins

* * *

The door creaks open softly. Yang turns over and opens her eyes to see her little sister Ruby, peering timidly from behind the door. Yawning, she looks over at the clock, letting out a soft groan at how late it was. "Ruby…what's wrong?" She asked, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. "Yang…I had another nightmare…." Young Ruby looked down. Yang sighed and pulled her blankets back, urging her sister to climb up on the bed. Closing the door behind her, Ruby quickly made her way over to the bed and kicked her feet to help give her a boost to climb over the bed. Yang sighed once more as she sat up. "Okay, now, what was the nightmare about?" Ruby then began hiccuping as tears began streaming down. "It was about mom…" Yang's heart broke upon seeing her little sister in such a state. When Uncle Qrow broke the news of their mother's passing, it was devastating. But Ruby was affected the most. Since then, she's had chronic nightmares about her mother. And when those nightmares hit, she would always come to Yang's room in search of comfort. "I saw her dying…and then there was darkness all around me… I felt alone…." Ruby continued. Yang tried to fight back her own tears and hugged Ruby tightly. "Shh… You're okay, Ruby… Stop crying. Mom can never return to us…but I promise you, no matter what, I'll be there." "Yang…" Ruby whispered.

"That being said…" Yang then pulled Ruby away to meet her eyes. "There are times where I may not be able to comfort you all the time. You have to be strong…strong like mom was." Yang then brushed away the tears on Ruby's cheeks. "I don't know how…but I have a feeling that you'll grow up to be a strong, fierce young woman…and mom would be proud of you." Ruby looked down before giving a nod. "Okay." Yang then laid Ruby down with her and pulled the cover over each other. It was then that Yang could feel the small hand of her younger sister holding tightly to hers. "Yang…thank you." Ruby mumbled before her eyes closed as peace washed over her. Yang smiled sadly as she pulled Ruby closer to her. "Always, little sis…Always."


	4. Chapter 3--I Just Want to Be a Hero

Chapter three is one about legacy. Inspired by the episodes Jaundice part 1 and Jaundice part 2, this is about Jaune before he got accepted into Beacon Academy.

The song this chapter is inspired by is Go the Distance from Hercules (C) Disney

* * *

Wandering through the house after another lousy self-training session, Jaune hangs his head, before something catches his eye. He turns and looks up at the portraits of his father and grandfather, a family history of heroes. Eyebrows turned up in sadness, he sighed. "Why is it you all are skilled fighters? Why are you all heroes while I….-?" He cuts himself off, fighting back tears before giving a sigh. "I'm a failure…" Turning around to lean against the wall, Jaune continues. "How is it a nobody like me could be born into a family of the greatest warriors of all time? It must've been a mistake… I just…I don't belong in this family." Finally, tears spill down his face. "I would do anything…anything. If I could only be as great as everyone. If I could just…belong."

As Jaune continued to wander the house, he made his way outside and kicked rocks around. An idea then struck him. "If I could get into a famous school, maybe then I can prove myself to my family. But…who would want someone like me?" As if the answer fell out of the sky, he remembered reading in the paper that Beacon Academy was taking applications to their school. "Beacon…Alright then! No turning back now!" It was then that Jaune was to do something he knew he would eventually regret, forging his transcripts. However, when Jaune began, he hesitated. This wasn't like him, it was a dishonest thing to do. "Come on, Jaune… No turning back, remember? You did say you would do anything…" He whispered, trying to encourage himself. "Think about it, when you get accepted into Beacon…you will have a reputation like your family. You will finally belong with the greats." It was with that final push, he gulped and continued.

Weeks later and Jaune checks the mail. A letter from Beacon Academy! Jaune opens it up with trembling fingers. Pulling out and unfolding the parchment, he reads the letter.

'To Jaune Arc,  
We are pleased to announce you have been accepted into Beacon Academy. We will be looking forward to your skills soon. Enclosed is a list of supplies that you will need to bring with you upon entering Beacon, including books and a decent weapon to be used in combat. This is a school for aspiring Hunters and Huntresses alike, so it's imperative to be able to help yourself and your comrades out in dire situations.

Once again, we congratulate you upon your acceptance.

Proffessor Ozpin, Headmaster'

Jaune's eyes widened. He did it… "I…I got accepted!" He whispered in awe as the letter's contents sunk in. He let out a breathy laugh as looked down at the letter again. "Finally! I'll be able to make my family proud… No longer will I be a loser.." As he said this, his face fell. He looks at the letter once more as the realization hit him: Even though he got accepted into Beacon Academy, he knew that his fighting skills are still below-par with their standards. He could get kicked out just as easily as he got accepted. Letting out a sigh, Jaune's gaze goes towards the sky before he smiled. "Oh well, it's too late to change my mind now. I'll just have to try harder until I can get enough skill for the Academy." He heads inside and looks up at the portraits of his family again. "Well, I did it. I got accepted to Beacon Academy." He then pumped his fist in determination. "I'll make you all proud, I promise! I'll be a hero that you have never seen."


End file.
